


When the darkness falls

by shieroell029



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Michael, Antichrist Mallory, Dark Mallory, F/M, Mallory Langdon, Michael Goode - Freeform, Reverse Millory, Role Reversal, they are adorable, what hawthorne it doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: Cordelia received a phone call from a police station asking for her help with one of their prisoners, they told her that she might be a witch and needed her expertise in the matter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Reverse Millory where Mallory is the Langdon antichrist baby and Michael is Cordelia's son. 
> 
> In this AU, Cordelia's spell worked and she was able to bear a child. 
> 
> Additional tags may be added in future chapters.

Cordelia received a phone call from a police station asking for her help with one of their prisoners, they told her that she might be a witch and needed her expertise in the matter. When she arrived, the police showed her an interrogation of a girl; they told her that she was suspected of murdering the butcher from down the street. In the video, the officer intimidated her a bit, and then everything went downhill. From her apparent fear, she threw the officer across the room using telekinesis so hard that it instantly killed him.

The officers only saw a freak but Cordelia saw a frightened girl and her powers is out of control, she desperately needed help. She decided there and then to take the girl back with her. When Cordelia went to see the girl, she was wearing a loose shirt, shorts, and sneakers, like it belonged to someone else, someone older. Her hair was in a messy bun and she sat on the corner of the prison; her head down, arms she hugging her legs like a frightened animal. The older woman called out to her, she was startled a bit.

“Hi, don’t worry, I’m here to help”, the woman said in her softest voice.

The girl only looks at her first, her hazel eyes barely focusing on her, then she looked down as if in shame. “I didn’t mean to, I was scared”.

“Shhh, don’t worry, I know you are. That’s why I’m here to help”.

“No one can help me, I’m a monster”. There were tears in her eyes again, but she wiped if off before it fell.

“No, sweetheart, you are not a monster, you are a witch, just like me, just like my girls at my school”.

“School?” this peaked her interest.

“Yes, come with me, you can study there to control your powers”.

The girl hesitated a bit but she stood up to accept her offer. Cordelia opened the prison with her magic and held out her hand to the girl, which she accepted.

“My name is Cordelia Goode, what’s yours?” the older witch asked.

“I’m Mallory Langdon”, the girl responded.

As they were leaving the police station, a police officer saw them and tried to stop them, but Cordelia stopped him in his tracks, this amazed the girl. Cordelia assured the girl that the officer will not remember once they left. As soon as the older woman entered another corridor, the girl twisted her hand to snap the officer’s head. She smiled darkly as she followed after the witch.

Cordelia led her to a car and a pair of albinos waiting for them. As they drove away, the girl notices a woman in the car’s side mirror shouting “I believe in you, hail Satan”. She smiled happily; Cordelia thought that the girl was smiling at her so she smiled back.

When they arrived at the manor, they were greeted by a boy not much older than Mallory at the foot of the stairs. He wore a black suit and black dress shoes; his eyes were like the skies and his hair was like the sun. He first greeted the older witch, welcoming her home, then he turned to the new girl and held out his hand to her, but she looked at the offered hand and up the boy's face.

“Welcome to Ms. Robichaux Academy, I’m Michael Goode”. The boy introduced himself.

“I... I thought this was an all girl’s school”.

The boy laughed and Cordelia interjected. “This is my son, he is a warlock, since there are no school for warlocks, and he studies here as well”.

The boy has not dropped his hand yet, still waiting for the girl to accept it.

“I’m Mallory Langdon”, the girl finally answered and shook the boy's hand. However, as their hands touched, a spark or sort of electricity flowed through them and sent shiver down both their spines. Michael saw darkness, while Mallory saw light, but underneath it all something different, something unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a filler chapter. I've gotten really busy this past week and could only get some writing during my travel to and from work. I hope you'll still like this chapter.

Cordelia made a coughing sound when both are still looking at each other, hands still locked together. Both were startled and Mallory pulled her hand quickly while Michael took a few more seconds before he placed his hand behind him. His hands still tingled from the contact.

Mallory looked at the mother and son pair and suddenly became embarrassed, it seems that she may not fit here, not with the way she looked or dressed. Those two looked like they would always wear beautiful clothes, she doesn’t have that. Ms. Meade lent her some clothes because the one she had before was Violet’s and it was caked with blood from the ritual so they threw it away. She did promise that she would get her some new clothes, but that promise was made before they went to the food store, then she got arrested for killing that butcher who insulted her Ms. Meade and the creep also have the gal to try to hit on her when she told him off, the memory just made her frown, she should have also cut off his tongue.

Cordelia, noticed the girl’s frown while looking down on her, she got the gist of what her worries may be.

“Michael, if you are done staring at our new student, can you tell Zoe if she could lend some clothes to Mallory for the time being? She should be about her size.”

Michael blushed like a tomato when his own mother called him out, he didn't mean to stare, it’s just that there was something with the new girl he could not understand. He didn’t say anything else in fear he might embarrassed himself more in front of her so he turned and hurriedly climbed up the stairsto look for Zoe. Cordelia smiled a bit seeing her son acting the way he was. Even though he has lived in a house full of girls all his life, he was acting like this is the first time he met one. It was cute.

Cordelia turned to Mallory and placed her hand on her shoulder to guide her further inside the manor. She showed her around the classrooms and was introduced to any witches that they met along the way.

When they reached the rooms for the students, a girl was waiting for them.

“Mallory, this is Zoe, one of my trusted advisers and your teacher, why don’t you go with her, she'll help you freshen up and get into some new clothes.” Cordelia ushered her to go with Zoe. Mallory somehow reminded her of Violet in her pictures back in her grandma’s house.

Zoe brought the new girl to her room so she could take a quick shower. As soon as she was done, she handed her a black lace dress, some stocking and a pair of black flat shoes. Mallory got dressed in the bathroom, with some difficulty, girl’s dresses takes a bit to figure out. Violet’s clothes were much easier to wear than this.

After she was done, the older girl sat her in front of the vanity table.

“Where did you come from Mallory?” Zoe asked while she was applying some make up on her.

“I’m from California”, Mallory answered.

“That’s a long way away, how did you get here?” the older girl asked again.

“I have a friend who brought me here”, that was all Mallory can say, she doesn’t know if she could trust them in regards with her Ms. Meade yet.

Zoe noticed that she really didn’t give a proper answer, “It’s ok if you don’t want to answer, we won’t pry if you don’t want us to. There it’s done”. Then she turned her around so Mallory can see herself in the mirror.

She slowly touched her face, amazed at what she was seeing; she’s never used make-up before. It wasn’t much but it makes eyes looked more beautiful and her lips fuller. Finally, Zoe placed a headband with golden leaves on it on her hair and it complemented her brunette hair beautifully. She somehow looked like a different person, but not in a bad way.

“I think Michael will be happy with this”. The older girl suddenly said.

The mention of the boy made her blush.

“Oh, I think she also has a crush”, she added. 

Zoe placed her hands on the new girl’s shoulder and leaned in to look at her in the mirror smiling. “Michael was a stuttering idiot earlier when he came to look for me, it was fun seeing him like that, he’s never been like that with anybody in this house and he lived with tons of girls surrounding him. His exact words were, ‘new pretty girl need some new clothes', and trust me when I say that he never calls anyone pretty”.

“I already placed some more clothes there that you can use in the cabinet, we’ll buy you something new by the weekend.” Zoe took Mallory’s hand and led her out of the room to go to the dining room. As they walk through the hallway, Mallory thought, this must be what it feels like to have an older sister. If Violet was alive, or even showed herself to her in the house, would she act like this to her, she shook her head, probably not. Her ghost never bothers with her and didn’t even care for her like every soul in that wretched house.

When dinner started and everyone welcomed Mallory to the coven, however, as she scanned the room, the boy, Michael is nowhere to be found. She was somehow disappointed that she didn’t get to see him again.

Apparently, Cordelia had him do an errand and it was taking him time to finish it.

~*~*~*~

The few weeks had been a blast for Mallory. When Zoe and Madison went with her to shop for clothes, she didn't know what to buy, and so they chose for her, the only thing Mallory asked was it would be black, she liked that color, it suits her and you won’t see if there is blood on it. Of course, she didn’t voice the last one out loud. Despite her request, Zoe bought her a white dress.

She and Michael had been spending a lot of time together. It started when he sat beside her in all her class and tried to talk to her every opportunity he got. He even helped her with the classes, showing her the basics and answering things she didn't understand. She learned so much and she always did more than what was asked because this made the teachers and Michael smile at her. She liked his smile.

There was a time that Michael got mad at her, there was an annoying butterfly in the garden that she crushed with her hands, he saw this and took the thing off her palm and then he healed it; no, he seems to have reversed its time. He told her that it was bad to kill even if something just annoys her. She could only look down and apologize.

She didn’t understand why killing is bad, Ms. Meade and the other Satanist even encourages her to kill more and as often as she could. But, she remembers her grandmother who got mad at her after killing that priest, how she had cried and begged her to forgive her, that she didn’t know what was wrong with her, and not to throw her out on the streets. When she left the house and walked around the neighbourhood barefoot, she didn’t know what else to do or where to go so she went back to the house only to find her grandmother dead from an overdose. She cried and cried until Ben spoke to her.

She didn’t want to lose the first friend that she got in this school the way she lost her grandmother, so she refrained from killing anything, at least, not in front of him.

He always seems like a light in the darkness, however, she realized that she is the darkness, and whatever it is that is blossoming between them may just hurt them both. Yet, all she could do was to push that feeling aside.

Mallory would sometimes meet Ms. Meade to tell her things happening in school. The older woman kept reminder her of the plan, that she must not forget what her purpose is in this world, that she should not get attached easily with those witches. If they were to find out what she really is, they may betray her. Ms. Meade and the other Satanist will always be her ally, she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Michaels POV.

Michael hid from the Mallory on her first dinner at the manor. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed earlier that day and that he was still unable to get rid of that tingling feeling from his hand from where they touched, it was like an electricity was running through his arm.

The next day Michael gathered up his courage and sat beside Mallory on their first class together. He shyly said hi to her which she returned. He tried his best not to look at her the entire class. When he first saw her she was a bit messy but still very pretty, but now, when she is all dressed up, she was like a beautiful angel, with her doe eyes looking very shy. He Wondered if she would look like a goddess if she smiled at him. When she asked a question about the lesson, he tried his best not to grin like an idiot while answering her.

Every class they had together he would make sure that he would sit beside her. All of their teachers and even his own mother couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him and giving him a knowing smile.

He liked her a lot, that was for sure. He liked her brunette hair, her doe hazel eyes, and he quite like her petite form, like he can take her in his arms and hid her away from the world.

So after a month, he had decided to pursue her; ask her out on a date. After their class, he gave her a single red rose. But she looked at the rose questioningly and with worry, then she asked a very strange question. “Did I gave you a _gift_?”. Michael was surprised and told her that she didn't and asked why she would think that. Mallory had told him that when she was younger she would sometimes give _gifts_ to her grandmother and that she would bury the gift under a bush of red roses.

He was unable to comprehend why her grandmother would bury a gift, so he asked her what was the gift. Mallory looked at him for a few seconds and just told him that it was a precious gift. He tried asking her again, but suddenly, she shoved the rose back to his hands and walked away. In his confusion, Michael only watched her leave.

He didn't know what he did wrong, he didn't know why she reacted the way she did, maybe he should have not pushed the question.

Cordelia saw his son wandering around the manor holding a rose in one hand, she called him and asked him of his dilemma. Michael’s expression was confused as he told her of his predicament with Mallory. Cordelia clicked her tongue and told her son that she had a chat with Mallory’s guardian a few weeks back, a woman named Miriam Meade, she had told her that Mallory was an orphan, that her grandmother died of an illness and she was taking care of the girl for her.

Michael’s eyes had widened, that must've been it, the reason she got angry at him. Michael suddenly turned away from his mother but said thanks before he ran looking for Mallory. Cordelia couldn't help but grin at her son.

Michael found Mallory at the garden, sitting on the ground, her legs tucked under her, while her back was against a tree. She was reading a book, which, as he got closer saw that it was about the seven wonders. He sat across from her but she only looked at him in acknowledgement then returned her attention to the book. He tapped her knee and quickly apologized for his questions earlier. He told her what he had learned from his mother, that he was sorry if he had opened some sad memory of her late grandmother.

Mallory had put her book down her lap and looked at Michael’s blue eyes and she looked confused. She had told him that it wasn't the reason why she returned the rose, that she was not angry, and that he should just forget about it. He wanted to protest but decided against it as this will not bode well if he tries to ask her to go out with him on a date.

Mallory moved towards Michael crawling a bit from where she was and all he could do was look at her, as she got closer their eyes are locked onto each other, he started to blush. When her face was almost an inch closer to his, she plucked the rose from his idle hand, then she settled back against the tree. Mallory had twirled the rose a bit on her hand then placed it in between the book she was reading. Afterwards, she beckoned Michael to sit beside her by tapping the space next to her. He let out a breath as if he was not breathing the entire time then moved next to her.

Mallory asked Michael about the seven wonders and he gladly oblige to tell her everything he knows about it, like it is a test to determine the next supreme and that most of it are quite dangerous. As he talks further, he felt Mallory’s head laid on his shoulder. the girl has dozed off while listening to Michael's soft voice. He didn't mind though, being this close to her, he can smell a hint of rose on her, he loves that smell on her. Her soft breathing next to her had also lull him to sleep and his head softly landed atop hers.

They slept there under the tree so peacefully that Cordelia does not have the heart to wake them, so she decided to do it later, or she could just transmute them to their rooms if needed. But, she will let her son have this with Mallory for a bit longer.

~*~*~*~

Ever since Michael can remember, he always dreams of a girl in a blood soaked white gown holding a person’s heart on her hands. Blood smeared on her face and mouth as if she took a bite out of it. Try as he may he has never been able to see her face.

He always looked like a spectator in those dreams, he sees himself wearing his usual attire except, his dream-self had wings as big as himself. He always watched himself holding a spear in one hand and the girl on the other. There were tears on both their eyes as he plunge the spear through her heart. He had always tried everything to stop himself from killing the girl, but he can never reach himself on time.

For about a year now, the dreams had slowly changed. Little by little he could see her face, until last night, when he was finally able to approach his dream-self and the dead body of the girl. He finally saw her, nothing was obscuring her face this time and the blood was gone too except for the blood protruding from the stab wound his dream-self gave her. He looked carefully and the girl had a white face, black eyes, and black hair. She looked like something not of this world, a demon.

The same question still hangs above his head when he wakes from that dream. Who was the girl and why does he always kills her?

Like any other day after that dream, he would put it at the back of his head to be forgotten. Killing is something he never wants to do and whatever that dream was, he would make sure it never comes true; he will never kill anything or anyone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> And please feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
